the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
Barry Allen ist der Protagonist von The Flash. Er ist der Sohn von Henry und Nora Allen, der Adoptivsohn von und somit der Adoptivbruder und bester Freund von Iris West. Frühes Leben Als Barry Allen 11 Jahre alt war, wurde seine Mutter vom Reverse Flash umgebracht. Da sein Vater in dieser Nacht die einzige andere Person im Haus war, wurde er des Mordes an seiner Frau beschuldigt und verhaftet. Von da an wohnte Barry bei seiner besten Freundin Iris West und ihrem Vater Joe West. Später wurde er Forensiker beim CCPD, der oft zu spät kommt. Staffel Eins Als er in einer Nacht noch länger im Labor bleibt, um den Fall seiner Mutter und dem Mann im gelben Anzug weiter zu untersuchen, wird er durch einen Blitz, der durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger entsteht, getroffen. 9 Monate später erwacht Barry aus einem Koma und trifft Harrison Wells, Francisco "Cisco" Ramon und Caitlin Snow. Aussehen Im Gegensatz zu den Comics, in denen Barry blond ist und blaue Augen hat, ist er in The Flash braunhaarig. In Staffel 1 ist sein Kostüm rot und hat auf der Brust ein rotes Emblem mit einem gelben Blitz in der Mitte. In einem Zeitungsartikel aus dem Jahr 2024, welcher erstmals in Blitzschlag gezeigt wird, hat Barry das klassische Kostüm aus den Comics, mit weißem Emblem. Persönlichkeit Barry Allen ist sehr intelligent. Leider hat er oft Pech und verspätet sich zu seinem Beruf. Daran ändern auch seine Fähigkeiten, die er dank dem Teilchenbeschleuniger erlangt hat, nichts, da er immer in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gerät. In Flash vs. Arrow'' erklärt Oliver Queen ihm, dass seine Niederlagen daran liegen, dass er seine Umgebungen nicht untersucht. Beziehungen Iris West Joe West Henry Allen Linda Park Auftritte Staffel Eins *Blitzschlag *Der schnellste Mensch der Welt *Offene Rechnung *Captain Cold *Plastique *Mann aus Stahl *Unter Strom *Flash vs. Arrow *Der Mann in Gelb *Heißkalte Vergeltung *Tödliche Frequenz *Teleportiert *Die Lebende Bombe *Fallout *Im Wettlauf mit der Zeit *Zeit der Schurken *Die Rückkehr des Tricksters *Mit vereinten Kräften *Wer ist Harrison Wells? *Die Falle *Grodd lebt! *Kampf der Giganten *Wurmloch Trivia * Barrys voller Name ist Bartholomew Henry Allen, demnach ist Barry nur eine Abkürzung. In Folge 4 (Captain Cold) sagt Barry Leonard klänge noch schrecklicher als Bartholomew! Damit hat er sich im grunde selbst beleidigt. * Obwohl Barrys Kostüm rot ist, sind die Blitze, die erscheinen wenn er schnell rennt, gelb. * Die Blitze des Reverse Flashes hingegen sind rot, obwohl sein Kostüm gelb ist. * In den Comics kommt Barry absichtlich zu spät zu seiner Arbeit um seine Identität zu verdecken; in der Serie hat er einfach Pech. * In den Comics sind Barrys Haare hellblond und nicht dunkelblond. Zitate "''My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible, my father went to prison for her murder, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am The Flash!" Galerie Blitzschlag12.jpg Blitzschlag4.jpg Blitzschlag6.jpg Blitzschlag8.jpg Offene Rechnung14.jpg flash.png|Flash reist mit der Speedforce in die Vergangenheit Siehe auch en:Barry Allen Kategorie:Bewohner von Central City Kategorie:Metawesen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charaktere Kategorie:Speedster